HELP
by XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX
Summary: Berdasarkan dari request Sofia pada Micah... Ini Fic pertamaku di RF! Ampuni hamba!


Oke! Sekarang author mau di Fandom RF dulu!~ ( Author Baru )

Review jangan lupa!

~Pairing Micah x Sofia~

RF isnt mine!

Micah POV

Hari yang biasa di Sharance... ga ada yang spesial... Sepertinya request juga sangat sepi... eh?

Mataku pun tertuju pada request Sofia 'Help'

~De Sainte Coquille's House~

"Ew! Tidak! **Ayo mendekat**!"teriak seorang gadis berambut ungu yang bernama Sofia de Sainte Coquille.

"Tuh kan! Kamu suka padaku! Baiklah! Aku mendekat!"kata seorang pemuda yang sepertinya suka pada Sofia!

"KYAAA!"teriak Sofia yang hampir jatuh.

BRAK!

"Sofia!"teriakku dari depan pintu.

"Micah..."kata seorang gadis tiba-tiba. Gadis itu sahabat Sofia, Karina.

"K-Karina? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"tanyaku padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada pemuda yang suka pada Sofia, tapi Sofia gak mau dan mengusirnya dengan' bahasa' nya, tapi pemuda itu malah salah pengertian!"kata Karina.

"Gawat kalo begitu!"kata Micah.

"Maaf... Tolong jangan ganggu gadis ini lagi..."kataku kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda-nya jelek, pantas Sofia ga suka! (?)

"Hey! Siapa kamu! Apa kamu pacarnya?!"bentak pemuda itu.

"B-bukan! A-aku sahabatnya!"kataku dengan gugup.

"Minggir! Aku harus melamar gadis ini! Ini gadis idamanku!"kata pemuda itu sambil mendekat pada Sofia.

"Kyaaa! **Mendekat lagi**!"teriak Sofia ketakutan.

"T-tunggu sebentar... tadi Sofia memberikan _request_ padaku. Bagaimana kalo kita berduel saja dan siapa yang bisa memenuhi _request_ Sofia bisa mendekatinya?"tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Hemmm... kau pemuda yang aneh! Langsung minta duel padaku! Baiklah! Kuterima!"kata pemuda itu.

'Bukannya kamu yang aneh ya? Kerumah orang bukannya ngetok pintu dulu malah langsung ngelamar!'pikirku.

"Apa _request_ mu Sofia?"tanyaku.

"Aku... ingin meminta kau membawakan ku apel yang **tidak ada **di Privera Forest"kata Sofia.

"Yang ga ada? Gampang!"kata pemuda itu dan langsung kabur.

Aku pun juga ga mau kalah. Karena aku sering pergi ke Privera Forest, maka aku tahu dimana letak pohon apel tersebut. Ah iya, anak kecil jangan pergi ke sana ya! Banyak monster!

Aku menggunakan sihir _teleportation_, sehingga aku langsung berada di depan rumah.

Saat aku berlari keluar dari komplek rumah, aku bertemu dengan Shara. Gadis pemilik toko bunga.

"Ada apa Micah? Kenapa tergesa-gesa gitu?"tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Ah..itu... Apa kau melihat seorang pemuda yang mencari-cari apel?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hummmm... Aku belom melihatnya. Kenapa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ntar kalo dia lewat sini, bilangin pohon apel ada di Dragon Cave!" kataku sambil pergi.

"Tunggu! Padahal apel di Privera Forest, kenapa bilangnya di Dragon Cave?"tanya Shara heran.

(Author : Ah iya, bagi kalian yang mungkin sudah sadar, Dragon Cave terbuka kalau kita sudah melamar. Tapi, disini Author Mavis sudah nge-bukain (?))

"Duhhh... mungkin aku harus tanya penduduk lokal!"kata pemuda itu.

"Selamat siang. Anda mencari apel?"tanya Shara.

"Iya... dimana ya?"tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Dragon Cave!"kata Shara.

"Oke! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Micahh!"teriak pemuda itu.

'Mereka sedang main cari-carian apel ya? Dasar anak kecil!' pikir Shara.

"Oke! Aku sudah sampai! Tinggal berhati-hati saja disini!"kataku.

Kulihat ada _wooly_ dan _pomme-pomme_ muncul.

'Ah... mereka musuh yang gampang!'pikirku.

Saat aku mau mengeluarkan _Claymore_ ku...

"Jangan sakiti mereka Micah! Bulu mereka mahal!"teriak Sakuya dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar (?).

"Sakuya?! Kenapa kau disini?!"tanyaku.

"Mau ngambil bulu _wooly_~"katanya.

"Baiklah! Selagi aku mencari apel, pastikan kau baik-baik saja!"kataku sambil meminjamkan _clipper_ milikku.

"Beres!~ Ihihihihi! Hwahahaha! (?)"kata Sakuya.

"Mbeekkk! _Pomme-pomme tolongin gue_!"kata si domba.

"_Bukan urusan gw, toh ntar gw juga dibunuh._" Kata si monster apel.

"MWAHAHAAHA!"

~Kembali ke Micah~

"Oke sudah! Aku sudah mengambil cukup banyak apel!"kataku.

Tiba-tiba ada 2 _orc_ dan 1 _orc archer_ muncul.

"_Ya elah bos! Dia udah metik apelnya! Kita telat munculnya!"_kata orc 1. (?)

"_Iya nih! Bos pake acara perjamuan kawinan para buffamoo itu kan?!_" kata orc 2. (?)

"_Udah lah... ga apa-apa. Dia terlalu kuat. Bos Racoon kita aja udah tewas! Mau gimana lagi..._"kata orc archer. (?)

"Kalian ngapain sih?"tanyaku.

"_E-enggak!"_kata mereka sambil merinding.

~Kembali ke rumah Sofia~

BRAK!

"Sofia! Aku sudah mendapatkan apelnya!"kataku.

"**Tidak** terima kasih banyak!~"katanya.

BRAK!

"Kau menipuku! Kau bilang Privera Forest ga ada apelnya! Kok aku malah ketemu?! Dan pemuda itu bilang ada di dragon cave!"kata pemuda itu.

"Sofia kalau ngomong itu lawan kata…"kata Karina.

"Berarti… ukh… FINE! AKU PERGI!"kata pemuda itu.

"Micah… tadi aku takut sekalii…."kata Sofia.

"Iya… udah kuusir kok…."kataku.

"Sebentar, kalau kamu menjebaknya di Dragon Cave, harusnya dia gak selamat dong?"Tanya Sofia.

"Iya sih… tapi sekarang kau sudah aman kan?"tanyaku sambil memeluk Sofia.

Tapi kelihatannya Sofia masih heran.

**Flashback** :

"T-tempat ini?!"kata pemuda itu kebingungan.

"Hey bang. Disini bukan tempat buat kalian para manusia! Cari apel tuh di Privera Forest!"kata seorang Elf laki-laki yang membawa palu.

**Flashback off.**

Siapakah dia?

REVIEW MINNA!~~


End file.
